Total Drama Death Camp: Action!
by Pichu77
Summary: Chris is at it again with another death camp season, although this time it's at the film lot! How will the contestants fare? Find out in this season! (SYOC Closed) (18/18 Campers Remain)
1. Application Time!

The camera turns on to Chris standing on the stage of the film lot, a cheeky smile on his face. "Hello viewers! It is I! Chris McLean! We're here for season 7 finally! After cancellation and cancellation, my lawyers have finally gotten us the rights to do another season that won't be cancelled! Apologized to all of those who signed up for our previous seasons. But anyway, this season will NOT be a death season, so no worries! Just sign up with the application on our website, and you'll be good!" Chris said, before turning the camera off.

 **Hey, Pichu77 here, and since TD Death Camp did so well, I'll be doing another season of it! This time TD Action themed! So you all should know how these SYOC stories work. Just PM me the application below or copy it from my profile! I'll be giving priority to those who PM, so just follow the rules and have a nice day. Happy sending!**

 **1\. No Mary Sues (This should be obvious)**

 **2\. Don't send me an OC I've already used.**

 **3\. Don't send a character with literal magic. (Looking at you Michael)**

 **4\. Get creative!**

Application:

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

History:

Normal Outfit:

Swimwear:

Formal Wear:

Sleepwear:

Skin Color:

Hair Type:

Hair Color:

Build: (i.e, Skinny, Fat, etc)

Bust: (Girls only)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Would they want a relationship?:

If yes, with who?:

Plan to win:

Reaction to realizing it's a death game:

Would they betray their team or friends to live?

Reaction to dying?:

Favorite type of movie?

Skills: (Rate each of the following on a 1 through 10)

Strength:

Speed:

Climbing:

Reacting:

Planning:

Teamwork:

Cooking:

Smarts:

Friend-Making:

(Now you can answer normal again)

Why did they sign up?:

How would they act with Chris?:

How would they act with Chef?

How would they act with the interns?

How would they act with the other contestants?

Audition Tape: (Basically write out how the audition tape would go)


	2. The Intro

**Hey everyone! The cast slots filled up quickly, sorry to those who didn't make it! I hope you all enjoy this cast, and the rest of the story as well! Here is the intro for the show for now, had to change the original song a little since it's copyrighted.**

-The camera turns on to movie clappers clapping in front of different movie sets as the music starts up-

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm about to die, my life is on the line_

Charlie wakes up underwater, gasping for air as he swims up

 _They asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is the plain to see_

Leo and Brava are sparring on a surf board rocking back and forth, when Philip knocks them both off with a high power fan, snickering as they fell

 _That I wanna leave nowwwwwww_

Simon waves a finger at Philip, before snickering as well at what he did

 _I wanna live the rest of my life_

Tim and Loretta are preparing a concert stage, Loretta decorating the place with candles that all get lit by Travis thinking they are cigarettes

 _Go give up now I've already died_

Clair and Tina are out on the western set, Clair trying to teach Tina how to ride a horse, but Tina gets bucked off quickly

 _Nothing to prove, everything is in my way, I'll get out one day_

Vince and Mitzi are playing chess in a camper, Vince beating Mitzi again easily

 _'Cuz I wanna leave nowwwwwww_

Kevin is eating lunch by himself, when Matt throws a piece of food at him, not really caring.

 _Na na na na na, na na nana na na na nana na_

Melissa is taking selfies at the beach set when Karla comes by and pushes her over, laughing at Melissa

 _I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I just wanna live_

Nana is on her bed, showing off her "magic" with sodium and water explosions

 _I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I just wanna live_

Marci is about to grab her Chris award, when Kenny pops out pretending to form a wall while the rest of the cast whistles from the benches


End file.
